Kado Spesial
by NaruHinaKarin Forever
Summary: Wajah yang tak beraturan dan darah yang telah mengering adalah hal yang aku takutkan saat melihat wajah hantu itu. Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang wanita yang berambut hitam yang sedang ketakutan di sudut ruangan yang gelap itu. "ja..jangan. jangan makan AKKK..." OOC, NEWBIE,GAJE


Wajah yang tak beraturan dan darah yang telah mengering adalah hal yang aku takutkan saat melihat wajah hantu itu.

Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang wanita yang berambut hitam yang sedang ketakutan di sudut ruangan yang gelap itu.

"ja..jangan. jangan makan AKKK..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kado Spesial  
**

**Getre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Disclaimed: **©**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo, NEWBIE**

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah ku yang tampan, suara hewan-hewan malam kian terdengar, tapi aku tak menghiraukan semua itu.

TV masih menyala menayangkan film horor yang menyeramkan. Wajah yang tak beraturan dan darah yang telah mengering adalah hal yang aku takutkan saat melihat wajah hantu itu.

Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang wanita yang berambut hitam yang sedang ketakutan di sudut ruangan yang gelap itu.

"ja..jangan. jangan makan AKKK..."

**Gift of You**

"huu.. mengerikan" aku menghela nafas sejenak, aku pikir film itu tidak pantas untuk anak sekolah dasar seperti ku, aku menaruh remote yang tadi aku pegang di pinggiran kasur.

Aku adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Ayahku adalah pengusaha dan Ibuku adalah seorang Ibu rumah tangga. Aku sekarang bersekolah di Akademi Konohagakure dan sekarang berada di kelas 3, aku mempunyai banyak teman di sana dan besok salah satu temanku akan berulang tahun, tapi aku masih binggung untuk memberinya hadiah apa?

**Krieeet**

"Naruto... kau sudah tidur." Kulihat kepala Ibu yang menyebul di pintu, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai kebawah hampir menyentuh lantai.

"kaa-chan?" Ibu pasti marah karena aku belum tidur.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"belum,Ibu."

"kenapa? Ada masalah?" aku hanya diam.

"kalau ada masalah katakan pada kaa-chan!"

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua masalah yang ku hadapi. Aku bertanya tentang kado apa yang harus ku berikan kepada teman ku besok ini di sekolah(padahal ulang tahunnya kemarin) dan Kaa-chan memberikan saran untuk memberinya boneka rubah yang aku beli saat malam natal kemarin. Kaa-chan membantuku membungkus kado dengan kardus lampu hingga selesai. Aku sangat senang memiliki Ibu yang sangat pengertian.

**Gift of You**

"NARUTOOO,BANGUN..."

"Lima menit lagi!"

"Apa kamu lupa? Katanya Kamu mau memberi kado ulang tahun untuk Hinata-chan."

"Huaaa..." Aku melesat kekamar mandi, berpakaian dan langsung bergegas meyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah.

'dimana kadonya?' aku terus mengawasi barang-barang yang ada di kamarku untuk mencari kado yang aku buat dengan Kaa-chan."Kaa-chan kadoku dimana?" Aku pun mencari Kaa-chan di ruang tamu, tapi di ruang tamu hanya ada Tou-chan yang sedang menikmati teh dengan membaca kopinya.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan dimana?"

"Kaa-chan sedang berbelanja? Memang ada apa?"

"apa Tou-chan melihat bingkisan kotak yang dibawa Kaa-chan?"

"ada di dapur, ada di dalan plastik berwarna hitam!"

Aku langsung bergegas mengambil kado yang ada di dapur dan segera memasukkan kedalam tas

"Iteresaii Tou-chan"

.

.

.

Aku bergegas ke sekolah, dijalan aku bertemu dengan Kiba dan Akamaru. Kiba adalah salah satu sahabatku, Dia selalu membawa anjing kesayangannya yang bernama Akamaru. Kadang aku heran dengan Kiba, kenapa Dia Huaaaaaa

**Bruukkk**

Aku terjatuh karena tersandung batu yang berada di tepi jalan. Kiba datang, Dia membantuku untuk Berdiri kembaali. Ku bersihkan bajuku yang kotor karena debu yang menempel dibajuku.'Ahh... Aku pasti di marahin Kaa-chan lagi, kalau Kaa-chan marah pasti akan sangat mengerikan Huu.. Serem'

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto baka"

"Apa yang kamu Katakan, Kamu mengataiku Baka, dasar Serigala." Aku gak habis pikir, kenapa keluarganya Inazuka pasti mempunyai taring, apa keluarga inazuka adalah Keturunan Serigala.

"dasar naruto Baka."

"apa kamu bilang." Aliran listrik muncul dian tara mataku dan matanya.

"Woi... apa kalian ingin di marahi Sensei karena datang terlambat, Hoaaam..." aku menengok ke arah kiri dan melihat Shikamaru. Shikamaru nara, Dia adalah sahabat ku karena ayahnya adalah assisten Tou-chan.

"Ahhh... sebentar lagi masuk!" aku berlari, meninggalkan Kiba dan mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

Jalanan saat ini sedang ramai, Konoha adalah salah satu kota terbesar di Jepang, masih sedkit orang yang menggunakan Kendaraan bermotor sehingga udara di kota Konoha tidak tercemar oleh asap dari kendaraan dan pabrik.

Kulihat alihkan penglihatanku kesamping dan aku mendapati Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shikamaru sudah berada di sampingku. Terlihat gerbang sekolah sudah semakin dekat dan kami melihat paman Izumo dan paman Kotetsu yang hendak menutup gerbang, kami mempercepat langkah agar tidak terkena hukuman dari Ibu Anko selaku guru BK di Akademi Konohagakure ini.

"Tunggu..." Aku berteriak dengan suara yang lantang, berharap paman Izumo dan paman Kotetsu mendengar perkataanku.

"Oh... Kalian. Maaf, karena kalian terlambat jadi tunggulah sampai Ibu Anko datang." mau tidak mau Kami harus menerima hukuman oleh Guru yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ibu Anko pun datang dan memberikan Kami hukuman untuk membersihkan seluruh toilet yang ada di sekolah. Huhhhh~~ pasti melelahkan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian kami pun sudah membersihkan semua toilet hingga bersih, "huaahh~~ merepotkan." Ku lihat Shikamaru yang sedang menguap menahan kantuknya.

"Sebaiknya Kita segerah masuk ke kelas."

"Gukk Gukk..."

Kami berempat berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas, menyusuri setiap koridor yang terlihat sepi, tentu saja sepi, kan sedang waktunya jam pelajaran 'Semoga Sensei yang mengajar sudah tidak ada.' Kami terdiam di depan pintu kelas, tidak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pintu sedikitpun diantara Kami (tidak termasuk Akamaru).

"Kiba, kau yang buka pintu!" aku berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh Guru yang sedang mengajar, sebenarnya aku takut karena sekarang adalah jam pelajarannya Yamato Sensei, Yamato sensei adalah Guru yang terkenal dengan Wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

"tidak, Kamu saja yang membukanya!" Ku lirik Shikamaru dengan sudut mata ku, ternyata Dia sedang menguap lagi.

"shika Kamu saja yang buka ya."

"Huuu... merepotkan." Dia berjalan mendekati pintu, memegang daun pintu itu dang memutarnya dengan perlahan.

**Krieett...**

Jantung ku berdetak tak teratur menunggu pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Ku lirik Kiba yang juga sama sepertiku, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin terlihat di pelipisnya, dikepalanya ada akamaru yang sedang asik tertidur.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

**Brukk,Brukk..**

Kami semua terjatuh karena kaget, kulihat Akamaru juga sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. "Shizune Sensei, ada apa?" ku lihat Sensei sedang membawa berkas yang entah apa isinya.

"Kalian tidak ke aula?"

"memmang ada apa? Kenapa harus ke aula?" Kiba bertanya kepada Shizune Sensei.

"seluruh siswa sekarang sedang ada di aula, sekarang Kepala sekolah sedang mengumumkan Festival Hanabi yang akan di adakan satu bulan lagi"

"jadi di dalam kelas tidak ada orang." 'Huhhh... pantas saat di koridor gak ada orang.'

Kami menuju ke aula bersama-sama dengan Shizune Sensei karena sensei ingin memberikan dokumen yang Ia bawa tadi kepada Kepala sekolah. Sesampainya di aula aku langsung di hujani dengan berbagai pidato yang menurutku tidak penting.

Setelah pidato selesai kami langsung bergegas beristirahat karena jam pelajaran telah usai. Oh aku hampir lupa dengan Kado yang akan aku berikan kepada Hinata-chan.

Ku lihat ke sekelilingku dan dari jendela aku melihat Dia sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan bekalnya, aku langsung menghampirinya sambil membawa kado yang masih berada di dalam plastik berwarna Hitam agar tidak terlihat oleh yang lain.

"Hinata-chan..." aku ber teriak memanggilnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

"Ini, walaupun sudah terlambat beberapa hari hehehe" Aku memberikan bingkisan yang aku bawa tadi, semoga Hinata-chan senang dengan Kado pemberian dari ku.

Ku lihat dia membuka bungkusnya perlahan dan terlihatlah kotak berwarna merah dengan gambar pisau. 'Pisau, bukankah gambarnya lampu?'

"ru..ruto-kun...Naruto-kun." Lamunanku buyar.

"Iya, ada apa?" aku tatap matanya, tapi Dia malah mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"kok Pisau?" kulihat kado yang dati dibukanya, 'HUAA... kenapa bisa jadi pisau? Apa aku salah membawa ya?'

"Naruto-kun" kulihat dia sedang cemberut karena dari tadi aku selalu saja melamun.

"P-Pisau, ya pisau!"

"untuk apa?" Dia kembali bertanya.

"u-un-untuk membelah! Iya, untuk membelah!" ahh, aku lega bisa menjawab.

"membelah? Membelah apa?" Hinata bertanya lagi 'kenapa dia malah kembali bertanya?'

"UNTUK MEMBELAH DADAKU AGAR KAMU BISA MELIHAT ISI HATIKU"

.

.

.

**END**

**Terima kasih karena sudah baca fict saya yang pertama, Mohon maaf kalau fict saya banyak kekurangan di sana-sini-situ -_- . Buat para Author Senior mohon bantuannya.**

**Terima kasih :D**


End file.
